In Love With My Best Friend
by Lulu222
Summary: Bella gets bullied at school and ends up having a break down. One day Jared sees Bella getting bullied and gets them to back off. Jared helps Bella as much as he can with her high school bullies. Can a friendship turn to something else? Can a certain person ruin it all for them? R&R! Please? (Sorry for a terrible summary) Rated T for language and semi-violent scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight.**

_Background:_

_Hello, my name is Isabella Marie Call and I am 17 years old. I've never really been the popular kind of girl, I've always been the quiet, shy girl. I don't have many friends, I normally either sit by myself or my little brother tries to involve me with his friends Quil and Jacob. Embry and I are twins but I was born 10 minutes before him and I tease him about it every chance I get. Our Dad left when Embry and I were still young. Our Mom, Tiffany tries so hard to take care of us but we can see it's wearing her out. I do as much as I can to help like cook and clean and do the laundry so she doesn't have to when she gets home. Embry does anything he can aswell. _

**Bella's P.O.V.**

It was a regular rainy day in LaPush. I was getting ready for my first day back at school after spring break. I was trying to decide what to wear when my brother walked into my room.

''Hey Bella, Mom wants to talk to you before you leave for school.'',Embry said.

''Ok, you want a ride?'',I asked as I tried to chose between a blue skater skirt and a white tank top or jeans and a red sweater.

''Nahh I'm good Jake's giving me a ride.'',Embry replied.

''Oh ok.'',I said.

''And Bells?''

''Yeah?''

''Go with the jeans and sweater. It's you.'',Embry smiled.

''Thanks Em.'',I smiled giving him a hug.

''Anytime. 'K I gotta go Jake's waiting, I'll see you later.''

''Yeah ok. Tell Jake I say hi.''

''Will do, see ya Bells.''

Embry left and I threw on my jeans, a tank top, my sweater and my black converse. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and grabbed my book bag and my gear bag. I went down stairs to find a bowl of cereal sitting waiting for me on the counter and my Mom drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.

''Morning Sweetie.'',Mom said.

''Morning.'',I replied pouring milk on my cereal.

''How are you?'',Mom asked out of the blue.

''Fine, why?'',I asked.

''Just wondering, you ok with going back to school today? You can wait another week or so if you want.'',Mom said.

''No Mom, I'm fine I wanna go to school today.'',I replied.

''Only if you're sure?'',Mom persisted.

''Mom I wanna go to school ok? I'll be fine.'',I insisted.

''Ok, ok.'',She sighed.

''I gotta go I'll see you later.'',I said heading for the door.

''Good luck. I love you.'',She called after me.

''Love you too, Mom.'',I replied.

I hopped into my Chevi, threw my bags onto the passenger seat, started the engine and headed for Forks High School.

**A/N: Hey guys. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update whenever I can. Thanks for reading:) Please, please, please review! It would mean so much. ~ Lulu xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, I'd just like to say thanks to Katy, adrianiforever and honeybun37876 for reviewing my first chapter, I'm really glad you enjoyed it:) R&R please! ~ Lulu xx**

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight.**

I pulled into Forks High School parking lot and pulled into the closest spot to the school I could find. I grabbed my bags, hopped out of my truck and walked as fast as I could into the school. I went to my locker and got my Biology books. I had Biology first period, P.E second and third and then lunch break. I speed walked to Biology not wanting to run into them. I was going to try and avoid them for as long as I possibly could today. I walked into Biology to see Embry was already there waiting for me at our desk. I went and sat beside him and took out my books.

''Hey, you ok?'',He asked turning to look at me.

''Yeah, I'm fine.'',I replied.

''You sure?'',He persisted.

''Yeah, I'm ok.'',I assured him.

''Ok, what did Mom want to talk to you about this morning?'',He asked changing the subject.

''She was asking if I was sure I wanted to come in today. But I told her I'd be fine, besides I'm not going to leave my little brother here all alone.'',I joked.

''Shut up, I'm only 10 minutes younger than you.'',Embry stated.

''Still younger.'',I laughed.

''Whatever.'',Embry chuckled.

Mr. Banner walked into the room then, silencing the class. 10 minutes into the class he walked in.

''You're late for my class again, Mr. Cullen.'',Mr. Banner chided.

''I had something to take care of.'',Edward smirked.

''I'd prefer if you took care of personal issues on your own time Mr. Cullen. Sit.'',Mr. Banner replied.

Edward walked to his seat at the back of the class but not before knocking my books into the aisle.

''Mr. Cullen that was uncalled for. Apologise.'',Mr. Banner demanded.

''Sir, it's fine.'',I whispered kneeling down to get my belongings.

''Look at you, always on your knees like the little slut you are!'',Edward hissed.

''Fuck you, asshole!'',Embry growled.

''What you gonna do about it, Call?'',He challenged.

''Cullen, Call out of my classroom! NOW!'',Mr. Banner yelled pushing both my brother and Edward out the door.

''Bella? Oh my gosh are you okay?'',Angela asked, coming and helping me up.

''I'm fine, thanks Angela.'',I said wiping a stray tear from my face.

''Ignore him, he's an ass.'',Angela whispered.

I giggled at her when she blushed, she was after all the Reverend's daughter.

''Would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch?'',She asked.

''I'd like that, thank you.'',I smiled.

Angela smiled back before returning to her seat next to Jessica. Embry walked in 5 minutes later and gave me a hug.

''Are you ok, Bella? I'm gonna kill that fucktard.'',Embry whispered, hugging me tighter.

''It's fine, Em. I'm fine.'',I whispered back.

''Do you want to go home? I'll drive you home if you want.'',Embry asked.

''No I want to stay. I'm gonna hang with Angela and her friends at lunch.'',I smiled weakly.

''Angela Weber?'',He asked. I nodded. ''I like her. She seems nice.''

''She is.'',I agreed.

Mr. Banner came back in 10 minutes before the class was due to end and said that we could leave early. Everyone rushed out and just as I was about to leave he stopped me.

''Bella I'm so sorry about Mr. Cullen. He had no right saying what he did, he is suspended for 3 weeks and will be removed from any classes he has with you if it happens again.'',Mr. Banner explained.

''Thank you, sir.'',I said.

Embry and I left Biology and walked to the gym, unfortunately for me they were there waiting.

''Well looky what we got here, it's the Call twins.'',Rosalie sneered.

''Back off!'',Embry hissed through clenched teeth.

''Or else what? You gonna get the principal after us? Oh I'm so worried.'',Alice mocked.

''Shut up, Pixie!'',Embry growled.

''Embry, leave it, they're not worth it.'',I whispered resting a hand on his shoulder. He was shaking really badly and it felt like he had a temperature. ''Em? Are you ok?''

''I'm fine.'',He said through gritted teeth.

''You don't feel fine. Come on I'm taking you to the nurse.'',I said trying to drag him away from the gym but it was as though he was rooted to the spot. ''Em, come on please.''

Eventually he came with me although he never took his eyes off the Cullens until they were out of sight.

''What was that about Em? I told you to leave it.'',I said.

''Why do you do this?'',He yelled.

''Do what?'',I asked confused.

''Act like it's okay that they put you down, that it's okay that they torture you every chance they get! That what they do to you doesn't matter! I know you're depressed Bella, I know you hurt yourself!'',He yelled.

''No I don't!'',I whisper-yelled.

''Don't lie to me, Bells. I've seen the scars, the cuts, I hear you crying every night in your room and it's got to stop. You can't keep doing this to yourself!'',He argued.

''I'm fine. I promise.'',I whispered.

''That's the thing Bells, you tell everyone you're fine when I know you're not! Why you insist on staying here I really don't know.'',He sighed.

''You guys are here, that's why I stay!'',I stated.

''But you could have a better life away from here Bells! Of course we'd all miss you but you could have so much more, you deserve so much more!'',He yelled.

''Em, stop trying to convince me to leave LaPush my friends and family are here so I'm staying here just drop it, ok?'',I argued.

''Fine, fine whatever.''.He huffed.

''Good, now come on the nurse's office is just down this corridor.'',I said as I turned and led him to the second last door on the left.

I knocked and waited a few minutes before the nurse Ms. Hammond opened the door.

''Bella, dear, how are you?'',she asked.

''Hi Julia. I'm good thanks, actually I was wondering if you could take a look at my brother he seems to be running a really high temperature and he was shaking pretty badly earlier.'',I told her.

''I see, do come in.'',She smiled.

''Thanks.'',I said. ''Come on, Em.''

Embry shuffled in beside me and sat on the bed while I sat on the couch on the other side of the room. Ms. Hammond checked him over and said that he was probably getting the flu and should go home and rest. We both thanked Ms. Hammond and left.

''Come on, I'll drive you home.'',I said as we walked down the corridor.

''Ok.'',He agreed.

We both signed out and Embry and I walked out to my truck. The ride home was quiet but it wasn't uncomfortable. When I pulled up infront of the house I saw an unfamiliar car parked beside my Mom's car.

''Who's car is that?'',Embry asked.

''I have no idea. Let's go find out.'',I replied hopping out of the truck.

Embry and I walked up the steps onto the porch and in the door to find...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry about the long wait I've been really busy with my Christmas Exams and just life in general and then with Christmas here I really had no time for anything. Anyway here you go, here's chapter 3 ~ Lulu xx**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight.**

**Chapter 3**

**Embry's P.O.V.**

Bella and I walked in the door after coming home early from school to see a man sitting at the table with Mom. She had tear stains on her cheeks and she was really pale.

''Mom? What's wrong? Who's this?'',I asked, worried.

''Embry, Bella, what are you two doing home? Did something happen at school?'',Mom asked rising from her seat at the table and coming to check us over, completely disregarding her guest.

''We're fine, Mom. Who's this?'',Bella asked.

''Em, Bells, this is... umm- this is... Alex... Alex Lahote... this is your umm..- this is your dad.'',Mom stuttered.

Bells froze and I began shaking worse than earlier. This was my 'Dad', the man that left me, left Bells, left Mom... left us.

''What is he doing here?!'',I demanded, shaking with anger.

''Em, baby, calm down, he just wanted to talk.'',Mom whispered.

''Why is he in our home?! Why did you let him in?! What the fuck is he doing here?!'',I yelled.

''Embry, sweetie I need you to calm down for me can you do that?'',Mom pleaded.

''GET HIM OUT!'',I growled.

''Mom, get him out, I'll try and calm him down.'',Bells said, ushering Mom and _him _out the door.

Mom nodded and dragged him out the door.

''Embry? Em? I need you to look at me. Please? Look at me.'',Bella whispered grabbing a hold of my face.

I looked down at her, into her huge sad brown eyes but I couldn't stop shaking.

''Embry, calm down please? I'm scared. I need my brother Em, please?'',She pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes.

I pulled her in for a hug as sobs shook her small frame.''I'm here, Bells. I'm sorry. I'm here.'',I whispered.

''Why is he here Em? Why did he have to come now? Why couldn't he have left us alone?'',She sniffled pulling back and wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

''I dunno Bells, I dunno.'',I said, patting her hair down.

Mom walked back in then.

''You guys,ok?'',Mom asked.

''We're fine.'',Bella said, wiping her eyes again.

''Where is he?'',I asked, trying to stay calm.

''He's outside.'',Mom said blankly.

''What's he doing here? What does he want?'',Bells asked sitting down.

''He um.. I mean Alex, he ehh... he wanted to see you guys, wanted to make things right.'',Mom stuttered, taking my head and leading me to sit at the table as she sat herself.

''Why? Why now?'',I demanded.

''I-I don't know, Em.'',Mom whispered.

''After 14 years he finally decided that he wanted to see us. After leaving you alone to raise us yourself!'',I yelled.

''There's um.. there's something else..'',Mom whispered.

''What is it? You can tell us Mom.'',Bells reassured her, taking her hand.

''You um... you have a brother...'',Mom mumbled.

''We what?'',I growled.

''Who?'',Bella demanded.

''His name's umm... his name's Paul.. Paul Lahote...''

**A/N: Hey Guys! Hope you liked this chapter sorry it's so short but I wanted to get something to you before I go back to school tomorrow. So what'd you think R&R please. Love yis ~ Lulu xx**


End file.
